Rebellion The Story of Assadof
by Sgt. P3pper
Summary: When a Human Colony rebels against the Human High Counsel, they send in the Human Tri-Service Military to put it down. But when the soldiers sent in to put it down can't choose between Duty and Feelings, what happens? T for Violence, swearing and Gore.


By The Why Guys, this is my first ever FanFic, so I except all reviews to help me improve on my writing skills. This is the first chapter and I don't know how quickly I can get the others up as I am currently going through final examines in school.

Thanks

Sgt P3pper

Ever since humans had conquered the heavens, they had been faced with problems, no more than the populace of the planet Assadof. Colonised in 2155, it was one of the oldest worlds colonised during the first expansion phases. Humanity had always battled for the planet. First there was the deadly cold, the planets average temperature was mine 80 degrees Celsius, After that they had battled the indigenous creatures of the planet. But once Assadof population rebelled because they had apparently been forgotten, Humanity had had enough. The High Council Deployed battalions of HADES soldiers - High Altitude Direct Engagement Soldiers – the best humanity had to offer, and for three years, they had been battling to gain back control of the planet.

**23-3-2201 Earth Date**

**Assadof, Alpha Century System **

**City 114, Illumina Courtyard**

**HADES squad 192 **

The building's top floor was haunted with the constant creaks and sighs of the structure's ravaged framework as a strong wind whistled through the remnants of its roofing and hole-riddled walls. From room to ruined room the shadow moved, its silent passage mocking the stricken surroundings. A crackle of static and murmured tones issued from the next room beyond and the shape of shifting darkness eased up alongside the doorway and peered within. A lone figure, outlined in the bright light of a blown-out window, its form a hunched representation of a human. The shadow waited for the noise within the room to fade, and made its move.

At the sound of a creaking floorboard the sentry at the window spun around, its sniper rifle barely raised halfway before a blow to the head jerked him violently sideways. A glint of silver flashed from the side of the its skull, dashing blood and gore across the opposite wall before a returning slash opened its throat clean to the spine and sent him to the floor in a flaccid heap. The shadow stepped around the blood pooling on the worn floorboards and moved up aside the window, a curved dagger of bloodied black steel in one hand and his rifle in the other.

Although filtered through thick cloud cover and the even thicker smoke, the mid-day sunlight made the shadow, Francis Goernne, flinch. Daytime was not a friend of the HADES soldier. The training that made them such feared night fighters done nothing but hamper them in the lighter hours. Ahead, he smelt the scent of fresh blood flood his nostrils, Goernne looked out the window and turned his attention to the rubble-strewn street below.

By a quick count, he seen no fewer than two dozen human contacts and a pair of half-tracks protecting the factory, no doubt there would be more inside. The enemy had been right to assume a frontal assault would have been thought about. The enemy force looked to be well-established with heavy weapon emplacements and, from the distinctive scent his keen nose was catching, at least one plasma weapon.

'So, how bad?' Quizzed the trooper next to him. Goernne eased back into a crouch against the wall.

'It's not bad at all. Two-to-one odds, a pair of half-tracks, some emplacements and a plasma gun in a gin a pear tree.' He said casually, reaching over to clean the blood off the black metal blade of his knife by rubbing it on his fatigues. Beside him, Gordon Black chuckled lightly.

'Is that it? Why with all the sneaking around then?' He said grinning. The soil of war did nothing but outline Goernnes' scarred features. He leaned up slightly to peer over the windowsill, wondering how nice some beer and food would be right now, as another unannounced presence cut in.

'I'm betting there are more in the factory across the way from us, there's regular traffic in and out of there. Probably a staging post.' Another voice said, speaking as if to no one but itself. Goernne looked over to see David Fitzgerald peering out through a narrow fissure in the exterior wall.

'And that means?'

'More of them to kill.' Fitzgerald grunted, sitting back from the fissure and checking over his carbine, assuring especially that the serrated bayonet was fixed securely.

'It means one of us should probably stay here and cover it.' Goernne replied and Black nodded immediately. Fitzgerald, through a few gestures, made it clear he was not volunteering for the duty.

'Don't worry,' Black cut him off mid-curse, 'I'm a better shot than you anyhow.' David Fitzgerald smirked but wasn't about to argue.

'When are we attacking?' Black queried, clearly impatient.

'Soon.' Goernne said, pulling out a frag grenade from his pocket. 'We need a distraction.' He said simply. He looked at it, thinking of how to use it. 'Let's go.' He said.

Something arced through the air and thudded off the hood of one of the half-tracks. Shouts of question and alarm were drowned out a split second later when the frag grenade exploded in a brilliant ball of fire. The blast killed one of the troopers standing near the vehicle as well as the gunner outright and peppered a few more with shrapnel while the shockwave caused the front end of the track to bend of out shape. The ambush was on and the enemy was dying before they'd even seen who was assaulting them.

The remaining five men of the squad slid down the hill of debris, two stories in two seconds, Fitzgerald landed as if it were nothing, followed by Goernne then the other three soldiers. He sprinted towards the nearest emplacement, a machine gun nest, passing. They took notice of the intruder just in time to be caught blindside by carbine fire from Black. The enemy soldiers in the emplacement had noticed him as well and he took one out with a shot to the neck as he vaulted a slab of rubble.

A few more seconds and his boot was on the edge of the sandbag barrier just as the machinegun was coming to bear on him. Goernne sent the gunner reeling with a brutal kick to the jaw and put a pair of shots through the side of his face as he landed. Fitzgerald shouted a warning behind him and he turned in time to see the enemy soldier he'd shot in the neck struggling to aim his weapon one-handed while he clutched the wound in his throat with the other. Goernne jumped aside as the gun fired wildly as Fitzgerald pumped another round into its skull.

The sound of something heavy chattering sent him to the dirt just as machine gun rounds from the gun mount of the other half-track started firing into the sandbags around him. The cover was bad at this angle with the barricades not designed to protect from rear assaults. It was all he could do to wedge himself away from the violent explosions of dirt, any one of which could take one of his limbs clean off. Then it stopped, a shot from Black had made sure of that.

Goernne made sure his rifle was loaded, and peered up over the sandbags. Fitzgerald and the other three soldiers were taking cover behind the smoking wreckage of the first half-track. It was then he saw the enemy with a rocket launcher taking aim.

'Shit, David, get the hell out of there now, MOVE!' He shouted over the clatter of weapons and shouldered his rifle just in time to see the rocket fly across the street.

The detonation wasn't right. He'd expected to be knocked on his back as the vehicle went up beside him... but instead the concussion hit him from behind. When he saw the exhaust trail pointed skyward he didn't even need to look to know that the thing had been aiming for. Bits of stone and wood rained down on the street from a gaping hole two stories up. The shooter had ducked back to reload. He turned around, looking for any signs from Black. Goernne turned back around, and seen Fitzgerald filled with rage, popping out of cover and firing an entire clip. An enemy attempting to sneak around the half-track was caught first, bullets littering his chest.

The sound of roaring engines announced the arrival of the rest of the HADES force and Goernne looked to the other side of the courtyard to see a group of Infantry Fighting Vehicles and Armoured personnel Carriers storming down the street toward them. Their guns poured rounds into the rebels now streaming from the enemy outpost on the adjacent street corner. Most of the enemy soldiers along the roadblock were dead or soon to be but now almost double that number were advancing across the street towards them. They had plenty of cover but were going to be overrun by sheer weight of numbers at this rate.

Or not.

Goernne put down his rifle and grabbed hold of the grips of the machine gun, twisting it to bear on the enemy advance, and squeezed hard on the firing button. Piled rubble provided enough cover for the incoming troops that the heavy weapon would do little but slow them down, at least it would give them some time to regroup and form a plan. The machine gun chattered away, spitting rounds into the rubble and keeping the enemy pinned down. Then he smelt it.

Plasma.

A white hot blast streaked from the opposite side of the nearest half-track, speeding across the courtyard into side of one of the Armoured Personnel Carriers. The vehicle pitched forward into the dirt and blew up. The vehicle became a burning wreckage. Goernne heard the screams of the driver and soldiers inside, trying to escape.

The machine gun fired its last round, and Goernne reached for his rifle, bringing it up just in time to blast open the torso of an enemy trooper. He heard it then, the shrill whine of power coils engaging, and ran through the trench as another plasma blast devastated the machine gun emplacement.

The enemy was there, on the other side of the half-track. They wore the same armour as standard infantry, able to with stand several shots before breaking.. Goernne popped up, aimed his rifle and squeezed the trigger. Nothing; He squeezed it again, again nothing, the gun had jammed.

'Oh fuck off' He cursed. He watched, frozen as the enemy took aim at him.

The whine of power coils…

Then they stopped, the enemy had succumbed to the fire of someone. Goernne looked up to see a figure, could it be, Black?

'Jesus… Black?' Goernne said, breathing heavily. His ally jumped down into the trench with him, clutching his right side.

'Thank you.' He finally managed, realizing there was still a battle being fought. Goernne jumped out of the trenched and retrieved the plasma weapon; he was amazed how the rebels had managed to accumulate some of the most advance prototype weaponry the humans had. He turned back around, and told Black to get to the Infantry Fighting Vehicles.

Goernne watched him go, limping all the way. Goernne dragged himself from the dirt and sprinted across the street join up with the rest of the platoon. Fitzgerald and the two surviving soldiers were there already, and Goernne was met with a grin as he approached.

'That fucker nearly had you Francis.' Fitzgerald chuckled from behind the cover of rubble.

'He did.' Goernne replied sharply, looking for their Commanding Officer. 'What's the damage?' He asked as Fitzgerald leaned up to unload a flurry of shots over the hood of the track.

'At least one Vehicle and Brody, apart from that not a clue, The Lt is over there.' he said, pointing to one of the Infantry Fighting Vehicles.


End file.
